Soul Mates
by ScarletteDarkness
Summary: This is a Narren  Naya/Darren  fic. What if you made a wish to be in Naya Rivera's body. Come here to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, so this is going to be a Darren/Naya fic. It's an idea I've been toying around with in my head, Naya's character should be a little like Naya and a little like Santana but mostly after the OC your about to see.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Glee, Naya, or Darren. Though I do wish I owned Darren.**

**Review if you want more!**

Emily Harting was a normal girl. She was a HUGE Glee fan. She was possibly an even bigger Darren Criss fan. She said she was going to marry him someday and that the only person other than herself who she would be okay with him being with was Naya Rivera. Now keep in mind, Emily was not a lesbian, nor was she bi…but she'd make an exception for Naya Rivera.

Emily's life wasn't pitiful. It was just average. She had an average boyfriend, average friends, and an average job. She was seventeen, her boyfriend was twenty-five and she lived in New York so legally, they could be dating. She had an obnoxious little sister name Jessica and two workaholic wall street parents with no social lives. Her best friends were named Rachel and Jane and they were both pitifully untalented.

The only thing special about Emily, was her voice. When she sang, it was like there was a direct connection between her vocal chords and her heart and every emotion she felt became apparent as soon as she opened her mouth.

But this story isn't so much about Emily as it is her obsession with Naya Rivera's life.

One night after a particularly long day of averageness, Emily decided enough was enough. She ran upstairs in a blind fury and slammed her door to her room, looking around at the dreadfully beige-pink walls. She took one look at her wall-to-wall Naya Rivera poster and screamed.

"God I wish I was Naya Rivera!" She yelled up to the heavens before crashing on her bed and falling almost immediately asleep.

Someone up above must have heard her, because the next morning she got exactly what she wished for. Let the reader know that from this point on, Emily will be referred to as Naya.

When Naya woke up that morning she felt unusually strange. She sat up in bed and opened her eyes, "Whoa head rush." She moaned gently, a hangover strong on her even though she hadn't had anything to drink last night. She peeled off the covers and then noticed her hands. They were a caramel-coffee color. She looked around at the unfamiliar room and furrowed her eyebrows. Remembering her wish, she ran to the bathroom excitedly.

"Omigod I'm Naya Rivera!" She screamed, the mirror reflecting back at her exactly what she thought. Suddenly she heard the door to her room open so she walked back into it, only to see Heather Morris walk in.

"What's up Naya? You were screaming." She raised an eyebrow, looking adorable with no makeup in her pj pants and white t-shirt.

"Heather Morris…omigod." Naya's eyes went wide before she realized she was supposed to be acting like Naya.

"Yeah. Who were you expecting, President Obama?" She asked, crossing her arms in confusion.

"No, no. Of course you I mean we live together." Naya cleared her throat, happy she remembered reading that in a magazine. Heather laughed and walked over, hugging Naya tight to her braless chest. Naya let out a nervous laugh and hugged her back. There was a buzzing noise and through a speaker on the wall came an annoyed voice.

", your boyfriend is here." The voice said and Naya furrowed her eyebrows.

"Boyfriend?" She looked at Heather who was looking at her like she had completely lost her mind. Heather pressed the intercom button.

"Send up, thank you." She said and crossed the room to sit on Naya's bed. "What is up with you? You've been dating that stud for like half a year now." She bit her lip slowly.

"Of course! I love Mark." Naya said, a nervous giggle escaping her lips. Heather's eyes widened and she grinned.

"You love him! OMG you have to tell him. Preferably with your best friend HeMo there." She got up and hugged Naya again. "But girl, but on some makeup and shit first. I mean your super-fine without it but seriously." She put her hands on her hips.

Naya nodded and Heather tossed her a light blue v-neck that showed off her cleavage and black skinny-jeans with dark brown heeled boots.

"Hot." Heather winked and stalked back to her own room to get dressed. Naya applied some makeup with a steady hand and then answered the door after Mark knocked. He took her face between his hands and kissed her.

"Hey babe, we've got Glee rehearsal in an hour, you ready?" He looked around at the messy apartment. Naya swallowed. Glee rehearsal? Going through her brain she found that she remembered all her lines for the episode perfectly and knew exactly what she was doing. She widened her eyes as she saw that Diana would have pink hair and she would be grinding against none other than Darren Criss for his solo number of "It's Not Unusual" to which she knew all the lyrics and choreography.

"Absolutely." She took Mark's hand and called out a goodbye to Heather before walked with Mark out of the building. "So do we have to be there now or…?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We should leave in thirty minutes but right now we could go get a coffee at your favorite place?" He asked, sliding an arm around her. Naya was happy to remember that she did remember that her favorite drink was a Medium Drip, for some reason there was a bitterness that she remembered with the memory of her favorite drink.

"Sounds perfect." She smiled, shaking away the bitterness with a flip of her glossy hair and chatting idly with Mark for a while before ordering once they got inside.

"It's so weird that you and Darren both like the same drink." Mark laughed slowly and Naya joined in, not knowing what she was laughing at.

"Yeah, stupid really." She checked his expression to make sure that was the right thing to say, which obviously it was. They sat down with their drinks and soon it was time for rehearsal. Naya found that Mark was really charming and that he was nothing like Puck besides the fact that he was, a stud. They walked to the Glee building and there was none other than Ryan Murphy, setting up the first scene Naya was in where she was talking to Quinn.

"Naya!" Dianna grinned as she ran over to hug her best friend. Naya hugged her back tightly, excited to meet Dianna but remembering she had to act like they were best friends already.

"Di! Hey, how was your summer?" She asked and Dianna smiled with a laugh.

"You would know, we spent practically every day together." She kept laughing and Naya joined in, they both pulled out of the hug and Cory rushed towards Dianna, picking her up and kissing her. Naya stifled her surprise; she hadn't read that they were dating.

"Hi baby. Hey Mark, hey Naya." Cory greeted everyone while still looking at Dianna lovingly.

"Hey man." Mark slapped hands with Cory and dropped his arm from around Naya.

"Hey Cory." She smiled and he smiled back at her before Mark and Cory walked off to film their scene.

Zach Woodlee, glee's choreographer walked over to Naya and hugged her tightly, "Naya, sweetie I need you and Darren and the other cheerleader extras for your choreography." He whispered in her ear softly and she decided she would have to do some research on their relationship. She hugged him back, acting like she knew exactly what she was doing before he pulled her towards choreography.

"Just take deep breaths honey, you won't have to be together long." He smiled, obviously not sensing that Naya didn't know anything was wrong. She wondered if there was something going on between her and Darren that she didn't know about.

They reached the choreography room and she spotted Darren's back. He was wearing a light blue t-shit, dark jeans and brown shoes. She laughed as she realized they were matching.

Darren turned at the sound of her laugh and gave her an icy glare, his heart pounding. "Naya." He acknowledged her coldly.

"Darren! Hi!" Naya smiled, not noticing his coldness because her heart was pounding so hard. She finally got to meet Darren Criss, the absolute love of her life. Screw Mark Sailling, she was going to get herself with Darren at all costs. She ran forward and hugged him. Darren and Zach's eyes both widened in surprise. Darren stiffened against her hug, making no move to hug her back. Zach sensed a fight coming and cleared everyone besides them out of the room including himself, shutting the door. Naya pulled back, sensing a problem.

"What the hell Naya?" Darren growled at her, he was never mean to anyone…but Naya was special. "We hate each other!" He added, looking at her angrily.

"What? Why?" Naya furrowed her eyebrows before realizing again, she shouldn't go against what other people say. Darren let out a scream before slamming his fists down on the ballet bar, pain flooding his heart. _Now she didn't even remember? Fuck her. Fuck Naya Rivera. _His brain screamed at him. _You wish you could…_ His heart muttered.

"Don't pretend you don't remember what you did to me." His hands clenched into fists. Naya swallowed and looked at him, blinking twice. Darren felt his heart drop.

"You honestly don't remember. That week on tour…when we kissed after the show at Irving Plaza. You spent the whole week in my hotel room with me…" He trailed off, his eyes soft for a moment before they hardened again. "Then you told me you were just lonely. That you just needed someone warm under you while Mark was away. That you could never be with a FREAK like me." He crossed his arms, noticing that their outfits matched and cringing.

"I remember. Look….I'm really sorry Darren." She looked around the room to make sure no one was there before turning back towards him. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it back…you're not a freak. I was stupid to say any of that stuff, I should've realized what an amazing guy I had." She pleaded with him to forgive her. _Accept her apology, you idiot! She's practically throwing herself and your feet. Pick her up and kiss her! Screw Zach! Screw Mark! Screw that girl your dating…Stephanie? Kiss Naya so hard you forget your name, kiss her so hard she forgets her own name! _

"I can't…I fell for you that week Nay Nay. You broke my heart and I need to hate you for that otherwise it hurts way too much." Darren took her face into his hands, unable to resist her beautiful face. Naya's brain recognized the nickname in her thoughts and processed this. Her heart pounded…he loved her. Darren Criss loved Emily Harting…no Naya Rivera.

"I want you, only you Darren. Please don't leave me." She pleaded and curled her fingers around his wrists. Darren's eyes turned cold as he remembered that was the same thing she said to him after they kissed at Irving Plaza. He pulled his hands away and closed his eyes.

"No." He said and called Zach and the dancers in. Zach had the cheerleaders and Darren run the beginning part a few times.

"Are you okay, Nay?" Zach whispered in her ear, making it look innocent as he ran his tongue over her ear. Naya's memories caught up and she remembered that Naya had been having an affair with Zach. She sighed slowly, Zach was quite a fittie.

"I'm fine Zee." She whispered back, he smiled at his nickname and barked out a command at one of the cheerleaders.

"Alright Naya, go!" He shouted and subtly pinched her butt. She jumped in, brushing past Darren as he sang and running her hand over his arm like the choreography said. He looked at her confused, Darren never broke character for anything.

She danced with the cheerleaders for a while before the part where she grinded against Darren's side. He swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat and his singing faltered for a second. She glanced down at his crotch and found he was growing harder by the minute. She smiled to herself and moved her hips harder against him. Darren looked at her for a second in challenge and she moved harder against him. He let out a groan that was only loud enough for her to hear and they continued on with the choreography. Well they finished they both look to Zach who had both brows raised.

"Okay, three things. One, both of you need to work out your problems before next rehearsal. Two, Santana…a little less grinding and a little more dancing. Three, follow my fucking choreography!" He yelled the last thing at them and then rolled his eyes. "Darren, go take a cold shower. Cheerleaders, fabulous now get out of my sight. Naya, let's rerun the choreography, I'll stand in for Darren." He said and Darren flushed red, walking towards the in-building showers. The cheerleaders scrambled out of the room. Naya nodded for Zach's assistant to turn on the music. Zach did Darren's choreography, mouthing the words along and imitating Darren's facial expressions. Naya bent over in side-splitting laughter and she realized why Naya had fallen for Zach. He was adorable and absolutely hilarious.

Naya hopped in to do her choreography and Zach's assistant left, sensing a moment coming on. When Naya got to the grinding part, Zach grinned, sliding an arm around her waist like Darren was supposed to but had complained about in an earlier rehearsal. They danced flawlessly together until the danced finished and they were both coated in sweat. He looked down at her and she up at him. He pushed a strand of her hair off her cheek. Slowly he brought his lips down to hers and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh Zach." She whispered against his lips, he smiled and pulled away enough to look in her eyes.

"You are so beautiful Naya." He whispered back and kissed her once more before smiling. "Someday you're going to dump Mark Sailling for me." He pinched her butt again before licking her lips. "I'll see you at six for the dress rehearsal." He winked and walked out of the studio.

"Naya?" She turned to see Darren looking at her. "Could you help me, I need to rehearse the scene again and none of the other cheerleaders are available?" He asked. She nodded eagerly and studied Darren. His hazel eyes looked sad and almost in pain from seeing her, his curly hair was wet and a curl stuck to the middle of his forehead in a really cute way. He was wearing a light blue shirt still only it was a button down and he had left it unbuttoned. His pants were riding low on his hips and he was wearing his favorite brown shoes.

"Ready?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow and trying to pretend like the very sight of her wasn't killing him inside. She nodded and turned on the music.

Darren did his beginning dance before Naya joined in, they acted their scene and even smiled when they needed to smile. Both of them panted at the end and Naya smiled at Darren, looking at him from under her eyebrows.

"Naya are you cheating on Mark with Zach?" He asked her and she snapped out of her fix on him.

"Yes…but I didn't mean to." She glanced at him.

"No. Just like you didn't mean to break my heart." Darren walked away from her, she called after him and tears filled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow…this is really not my best writing. Alright well to clear up some confusion, yes Emily is in Naya's body right now but she's able to access some of Naya's memories. As for where Naya is…well we will be finding out in a later chapter.**

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTE!**

**NOTE:I WILL REFER TO EMILY IN NAYA'S BODY AS EMILY NOW AND JUST PLAIN NAYA AS NAYA.**

**Review!**

Emily was curled up in the corner of the dance studio, bawling her eyes out when Mark found her.

"Naya, sweetie? What's wrong." He sat next to her and pulled her into a warm hug.

"What's wrong? Well I'm cheating on you with Zach Woodlee. Apparently I have since a long time ago. Also, when I went to visit Darren at Irving Plaza, we hooked up and spent a week fucking. Except he hates me now and thinks I'm a slutty bitch." She slapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she just said.

"What?" Mark stood up, pulling away from her with an angry expression on his face.

"Mark, shit. I'm so sorry." She stood, reaching out a hand to him which he flinched away from.

"Fuck you! We're done Naya Rivera! Done!" He ran out of the dance studio, trying to wipe away the tears in his eyes. Emily closed her eyes and let the tears continue to flow down her face. One day she had been Naya Rivera and already she had screwed up Naya's life. Told Mark all her secrets. Tried to get together with someone Naya obviously didn't want.

"Wow, you're a wreck." Emily's eyes shot open at the sound of Darren Criss's familiar voice. He was standing in the doorway, looking at her with eyebrows raised. "I'm curious…who haven't you slept with in this cast?" He crossed his arms.

Faces flashed through Emily's mind as Naya's thoughts came to her. Cory. Kevin. Harry. Heather, that one surprised her. Mark. Zach. Dianna. Chord. Matt. Dijon. Max. Even Jonathan Groff.

"Jenna and Lea." She started but Darren rolled his eyes. "And others!" She said slowly.

"That's so fucked up Naya." He sighed slowly. He crossed the floor quickly, standing behind her and forcing her leg up to rest on the wall. He pushed his hand down her pants and into her underwear then inside her, making her moan loudly. He put his lips to her ear.

"How are you so fucking sexy even after crying?" He nipped her earlobe and then sucked on her neck, biting softly to leave a hickey. He thrust his fingers in a steady rhythm.

Emily let out a load moan, mumbling his name in awe. This is what it was like to have Darren touch her. Well…touch her inside Naya's body.

"Tell me what you want." Darren's hard on pressed against her butt.

"Fuck me! Fuck me please! Please?" She panted and moaned and then let out a groan as Darren took away his hand, turning her to look at him. His liquid gold eyes bore into hers.

"No." He licked her wetness off his fingers and smirked, walking out of the studio and leaving Emily very wet and very unsatisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love you Darren Criss!" Emily screamed after him, surprising herself with how much she wanted him.

He froze for a second, then turned on his heels.

"What?" He asked, walking towards her with wide eyes.

"I said. I. Love. You. Darren Criss." She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Just at that moment Zach walked in to see them kissing, he had thought that now that Naya and Mark were over that they were gonna be together.

"No! It was supposed to be me." He growled and shoved Naya. Darren mumbled a whoa and rolled his eyes at Zach.

"Chill man. I'm not trying to steal your girl, she's all yours." He pried Emily's fingers off his shirt, his fingers moving over her breast as he brushed past her.

Emily had never been so wet in her entire life.

That's what Darren Criss did to people.

Made them wet.

Zach glared at Emily, "We're done too Naya. Go off and be happy with DCriss." He growled.

"Zach, wait!" She called after him but Zach ignored her.

She went into Naya's dressing trailer and sat in her makeup chair, sobbing into her hands. How could she lose three amazing guys in one day?

Suddenly a voice came from the mirror.

"If you're going to take my body, at least act like me sweetie." Naya's voice said and Emily looked in the mirrow, her reflection was moving and talking but nothing was coming out of mouth.

She wasn't doing the motions her movements were.

"Naya?" She bit her lip.

"Who else, Em?" Naya smiled warmly, not seeming to care that Emily stole her body.

"Y-You know my n-name?" Emily stuttered, utterly star struck.

"Of course I do, body-snatcher. Look, make that ridiculously cute dark-haired boy fall in love with you. Don't mess it up with him like I did. If you can get him to fall in love with you, you'll go back to your own body and I'll get mine back." Naya smiled softly and as she said those words Emily realized how desperately she wanted her body back.

Not her life, but her body.

"But what if he's not in love with me? Only you." She swallowed as Naya shook her head.

"He wants you. He doesn't know it because he doesn't know you. But he will." She whimpered a good luck and ushered Emily on her way.

Emily found Darren leaning on the outside of her trailer, he had heard the entire thing, obviously seen it through the window too since his face was in deep shock.

"Em is short for Emily?" He looked at her with those soft hazel-gold eyes and she practically melted, hearing him say her name.

"Yeah." She squeaked, a usual sound for Emily but not so much for Naya.

"How did I not see this before? You're nothing like Naya…" He put his face in his hands, a blush lighting his face.

"I understand Darren, I'm just some stupid fan girl." She shrugged and turned, starting back towards the glee set.

He caught her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"No."

"No?" She looked at him hopefully.

"No Emily. You're nothing like Naya because you made me fall in love with you without head games. When I touched you…it felt intimate instead of rushed and wrong. I'm so sorry you had to see me like that, you have to know that's not how I usually am." His eyes were so sincere and soft it almost stunned her.

She felt a weird tingle and then remembered Naya's words.

'If you can get him to fall in love with you…'

Suddenly her body started to tremble and her eyes started to burn so she shut them.

When she opened them she saw Darren gasp.

Did I forget to mention how beautiful Emily Harting was?

She had ice blue eyes and dark brown hair that came down in ringlets to her mid-back. And her curves were to die for. Of course.

"Welcome back, girl. And your welcome for the lend." Naya winked at her, hips swaying as she walked back to the set of Glee.

Emily blushed, the color showing on her porcelain skin.

"Hi." She smiled at Darren, embarrassed.

"Hi." He whispered as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

And Emily Harting's fabulous life with Darren Criss was never again…

Average.


End file.
